


lumosity of a silent heart

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, M/M, actually all of them are, because she needs more love amirite, centered on my dear yachi-chan, illumination!au, many many gay/les ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(and the pain that comes with.)</p><p>Yachi Hitoka did not want to be alive, because life was full of disappointments, loneliness, hunger and fear. Most of all, it was the darkness everywhere; the dark that surrounded her, the dark that consumed people, and the dark that let her go. If one day, she could be the light that swallowed the pitch-black night, Yachi would be the happiest person alive. </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>{Illumination!AU where everyone is something and nothing is as it seems}<br/>-will update very slowly-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is a girl on the sidewalk, huddled against the rain under the dark skies. An ash-gray tarp is wrapped around her slim frame, and Kiyoko cannot help but notice. She always does. As she walks by, her heart is already set against taking action; taking in an abandoned child will bring nothing but bad luck. A twinge of sympathy makes her glance back, however, and she sees that the foundling is looking at her. Their eyes meet. 

The raven-haired young woman feels her heart constricting. Moonlight gently floods the nearby area, and Kiyoko steps towards the other person. 

“What’s your name?” she hears herself asking. The girl blinks, as if she cannot believe that someone is speaking to her. She answers anyways.

“Yachi.” Her voice is weak at first, then grows stronger. “My name is Yachi.”

-

_He is Watching._

_He Sees the child, shrouded in dark plastic, and he Sees the girl walking by._

_He knows who she is. Shimizu Kiyoko._

_He knows who the child is. Yachi Hitoka._

_The two Astrallans that were never to make contact just had._

_He must inform the higher-ups immediately._

-

Far away, a man laughs, joining another in chorus. He doesn’t see anything wrong yet, and perhaps he never will. 

Just like many people. 

_The opposite of one._


	2. Significance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi isn't alone anymore, but is that a good thing?  
> Word Count: 1385

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all gonna be in 3rd person. I can't write in 1st. Oops.  
> 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
> There are a lot of hints :D Keep your eyes peeled!

“Come home with me. I’ll keep you safe.”

That’s what she said, and she can’t take it back.

Kiyoko walked in front of Yachi, quiet and in deep thought, because she had really, truly messed up this time. The only thing she knew about this foundling was that she’s an Orbital, judging by the indigo ribbon wound about her neck, and that wasn’t much to go by. Kiyoko resolved to interrogate the child as soon as they got home.

Silence settled over the two. Rain pattered on the ravenette’s wide umbrella, and she could tell something was bothering Yachi. Kiyoko had always been sensitive to emotions, anyways.

“Go ahead,” she said calmly. “What is it?”

The other girl squeaked and muttered something unintelligible, looking away embarrassedly. Kiyoko felt a twinge of sympathy; she was very similar when she was younger and highly sheltered.

“Would you repeat that?” she asked, not unkindly. Yachi flinched.

“Umm…m-may I ask you your name?” the blonde stuttered cautiously. Kiyoko recognized fear on her face and frowned.

“Shimizu Kiyoko. Call me Kiyoko, but why are you so afraid of me?”

Yachi froze and ducked her head.

“I-I’m not, really. I’m j-just always nervous around people…I guess that’s w-why they abandoned me…”

Kiyoko felt like she was missing something, but didn’t pry. She’d leave that for later.

\----------------

As they reached the ravenette’s apartment, she folded up the umbrella and shook it out. Kiyoko gestured for Yachi to follow her up the stairs to the third floor, where she pulled a card from her pocket and slid it through a scanner. The lock clicked open and the two entered into a short central hallway.

The blonde viewed everything with unveiled curiosity. It was a four-roomed place with a kitchen, bedroom, study, and bathroom. A mere glance showed that Kiyoko was meticulous about keeping things in order, as not a speck of dust could be seen. Yachi felt rather out of place, with her dirty clothes and rumpled hair.

The dark-haired young woman took her gently by the hand, drawing her towards the bathroom on the left.

“Go ahead and take a bath. I’ll find you clothes, and then we can have a talk,” her host said with a faint smile. Yachi stepped forward, eyes wider than saucers, almost tripping over the toilet. She reached forwards and turned the faucet’s handle to the right; warm water poured out and began to fill the porcelain tub.

“Thank you very much,” Yachi whispered. She meant it.

“Go ahead and take your clothes off while I’m out. I’ll come in to retrieve them as soon as I hear you sliding the curtain over, so you can have some privacy.”

The blonde nodded, and Kiyoko strode out the door.

Moments after, she heard clothes sliding across the tile floor and feet splashing into water. The ravenette listens to the plastic screen swishing across, and then reopened the bathroom door. Steam hits her in the face, but she didn’t flinch. It was a simple task to pick up the discarded clothing and replace them with some of her own outgrown fabrics. Kiyoko hoped they’d fit.

While she waited, the doorbell rang. Staring at her through the tiny peephole was none other than Oikawa Tooru. ‘Open the door!’ he mouthed, pouting slightly. Kiyoko shot a glare at him, and then flipped the lock.

“What do you need?” she asked, leading him to the study-slash-living room. Oikawa sighed dramatically and flipped his hair, a tendril of flame licking the tallest curl. His face turned serious fast.

“The Watchers are coming after us again. I think it was Kageyama this time? Bokuto and Iwa-chan were there though, so Hinata’s fine. Just thought you should know, though. He might be targeted again…” The frown marring his complexion gave the young woman a dark premonition.

Kiyoko nodded imperceptibly, a shadow falling over her eyes. Hands twisted together and she looked up.

“Tell him to be careful,” the ravenette asserted before getting to her feet and beckoning for Oikawa to follow. The azure-jacketed Orbital bemoaned the loss of his comfy seat, but left the building quickly. Kiyoko heard his echoing movements disappear just in time.

“Kiyoko-san?”

The latter pivoted to see Yachi fully dressed in a gray button-down shirt and a dark skirt. A bewildered expression was present on her features, and she had her hands fiddling behind her back. Kiyoko didn’t speak, and the child panicked.

“U-umm, did I put something on wrong? I’m sorry!”

The ravenette shook her head immediately, acutely aware of the stress level present in the room.

“Nothing’s wrong. Come sit, and I’ll bring you something to drink. Do you like hot chocolate?”

The blonde girl mumbled a surprised, quick ‘yes’ and settled tidily into a corner of the sofa. It wasn’t long before Kiyoko was back with the relaxing drink, setting it down on the coffee table between them. Yachi took a sip and burnt her tongue immediately, almost dropping the mug.

“Are you okay?” the dark-haired Moonlighter asked worriedly, smiling in relief when the girl nodded.

“Then I suppose I can begin questioning you,” Kiyoko stated, trying to ignore the odd look that spreads across Yachi’s face. She had to know this, after all.

“How old are you?” she began.

“Fourteen,” Yachi replied with a strangely blank expression. Kiyoko narrowed her eyes slightly. The girl’s personality was suddenly different.

“You’re an orphan, correct?”

A twisted, dark smile, horribly out of place on the blonde, made Kiyoko shift backwards. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

“Yes, and not quite. I am the daughter of none, yet the offspring of us all. You of all people should know, Shimizu.” It was spoken in a rough, slow drawl that sent uncomfortable shivers up her spine.

Without warning, the foundling’s body snapped rigidly, then fell limply onto the sofa. Whatever was speaking just moments before had sank down again.

Stillness filled the apartment. Kiyoko crept over cautiously, eyes on the still figure.

“Yachi?” her soft voice asked, tendrils of wispy silver light emanating from her arms. It didn’t hurt to be prepared. Besides, this felt too familiar to be true…

Blearily, the child’s muted orbs flickered, then brightened.

“Kiyoko?” the blonde muttered dully. “Did I fall asleep?”

The ravenette shook her head and motioned for Yachi to turn around. The prickly feeling was back, and stronger than ever. She had to assuage her worries, because Kiyoko absolutely did not believe this.

“U-umm, Kiyoko? K-kiyoko?”

The young woman slowly and methodically shredded the back of the slender girl’s shirt with twisting thorns of moonlight. Fabric fell away with precise cuts, never touching the pale skin underneath.

“Kiyoko, a-are you okay? Did I do something? Please don’t hurt me-!”  
The dark-haired Moonlighter stared in silent shock, because it was there.

The mark was there.

Yachi was the _Star Child._

How, in the name of the Almighty Epsilon did Kiyoko stumble upon the _single most powerful_ Astrallan in the _world_?

Backing away slowly, the ravenette watched in horror as the seal-that accursed seal-glowed brightly, as if to taunt her. Those two simplified double-crossed wings and the flaming crimson eye in the middle.

“Kiyoko, please…you’re scaring me!” There was a tremble. She heard it.

She shook her head, teeth gritted. It was mocking her, and she had to destroy it. It had ruined so many lives…her own included.

“Yachi, I’m…sorry…”

Kiyoko steeled herself to destroy the child. If this monstrosity survived, not only would the blonde be wrecked mentally and emotionally, but there would be assassins chasing her everywhere she went.

“Please forgive me.”

The pulsing silver dagger formed like liquid in the palm of her hand, and she stabbed down, tears flying from the corner of her eyes-just like that time-and allowed herself a cry of pure sorrow. Dark and light hair whipped in the condensed maelstrom Kiyoko had created, and the brightness of it all forced her eyes closed.

It died down eventually, leaving no trace but the two girls and a ragged, torn hole.

Kiyoko’s blue orbs fluttered open, and she breathed out slowly, a sad relief filling her consciousness. The moonlight-knife dissipated smoothly from existence.

“Am I a bad person, dear Shimizu?” asked _that_ voice.

She screamed, and blackness overtook her.

One could not resist a power greater than oneself, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New stuff this chapter!!!!!~  
> {Orbital, Watchers, Moonlighter, Epsilon, Star Child} + {pyrokinesis, lunakinesis}


End file.
